


Do You Remember When We First Met?

by fuzzybatbutts



Category: Dreamworks - Fandom, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Death, Gen, M/M, Oops, Sadness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:16:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1996371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuzzybatbutts/pseuds/fuzzybatbutts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An old letter has been discovered by unnamed archeologists on an expedition, believed to be an ancient love letter by translators.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Remember When We First Met?

**Author's Note:**

> Saw this in my unfinished fic pile, and decided to finish it. Sorry

Dear Hiccup,

Do you remember when we first met? It was a long time ago, so I don’t expect you to remember. Ha, you were always a scatterbrain, it’s a mystery how one so smart can be so damn stupid at times. Always forgetting everything, your books, your supplies, you even walked out of your house without shoes on once. It made me laugh back then, and I guess it still does. 

The other kids would tease you about it, especially that one girl. Blonde I think, with a fascination of axes and ragging on you. Over serious and not a lot of fun, I don’t like her kind. Always a stick up her butt and an overly clear sense of right and wrong, the exact opposite of you. What you saw in her in a mystery, but I’m not one to judge. The other boys were pretty merciless too. Calling you names and bashing your skills as a fighter. They’d play pranks on you and made your life Hell, but damn was she the worst. I’ll admit it was hard, always watching you two and having to resist the urge to freeze her solid, but I managed. Sometimes I wonder what would have happened if I had just frozen her, would you have seen me sooner?

I honestly didn’t know why I stuck around. None of you could see me, much less had heard of me at that point. I had other places I should have been, people to bug well, mostly Bunnymund, and snow days to bring, but I chose to ignore that. Something about you just…. gave me a strange feeling. When you’re always surrounded by snow and ice, all you feel is the cold, dead feeling that it brings. I’d thought my insides had died along with me that night, but seeing you made something happen. It was a feeling I didn’t recognize, probably since I hadn’t felt it in so long. It was the beating of a heart. 

It’s a strange thing to forget. When you’re alive, you feel it everyday and just ignore it. You take it for granted, heh, its funny what you notice when they’re gone. Something as simple as a heartbeat, feeling a pulse, or hearing someone call your name. That is what really woke me up. It's silly really, but I had almost forgotten it at one point. I used to be reminded daily, usually from my mother or sister when they were either scolding me or laughing and calling me silly. Jackson Overland. Sounds kinda stuffy when you think about it. I prefer just Jack really, but now it seems I have many names. Boreas was a favourite of mine, but I’ve been called Loki for whatever reason. 

But the weirdest thing to forget was the warmth. All I bring is cold, so I myself am constantly chilled, not the best thing for eternal existence. However, when I saw you, I felt that heat again. Like a small flower blooming, it rushed through my chest and made me gasp and almost drop my staff. When I looked away I disappeared, but whenever I thought of you it came back, brighter than ever. So, I became obsessed. I did my best to keep the assholes off your back, but I’m pretty useless in the summer, all I could really do was trip them or hide their things. Frost melts easily after all, so I could only watch and wait till the weather cooled, and when it did, I hoped you might notice me.

And, you did. Not how I’d expected, but you did. You where all huddled around a fire after training on night. Mugs of tea and heavy blankets in hand, you leaned forward to hear a story that Gobber guy was telling. A story about me, except he didn’t get the name right either. Höðr is what he kept calling me, which I learned is a blind Norse winter God. God is a heavy title, but he got the rest right. It had all of you completely fascinated, me as well. “This is it,” I thought, “Finally one of them will see!”

Of course, none of them did. Brushing it off as myth and fable, but you were always different from them. You had this strange gleam in your eye, one saying that you realized something. As soon as Gobber finished you raced off to your workshop and immediately scoured through a long stack of books. Flipping through each one until you found one with a thick leather binding, with words I couldn’t read nor even pronounce. I think you found what you were looking for since you looked up in awe and immediately grabbed your little handbook full of doodles. As you sketched and drew, I looked over your shoulder and almost fell back from shock. 

It was me.

Once you were finished, you pulled back and sighed. I was still in a state of shock when you turned around and made the exact same expression as me. Mouth open, eyes wide, arms hanging loose and hunched over. You could see me. 

As soon as I realized this, I started cheering like a madman. It had been so long since I’d been seen, I must have been acting like an idiot huh? Doing flips around the room and talking nonsense, jeez that was a nice first impression huh Hic? When I finally put myself back together, I turned and addressed you. I asked again and again if you could see me, only getting a small headshake in response each time. Once you got over your initial shock, it was question after question after question, I asked some, but you seemed to be full of them. When you seemed done, you asked my name and why I was here. Yea, you asked me a million questions, but the last was my name. I introduced myself with my real name but paused. At that point, I didn’t really know why I had stuck around, so I answered as best I could. After you seemed satisfied with my half-assed answer, you asked me the stinger. “Why can’t the other see you?”

I winced, and told you all that he was the only one that believed in me, so I was just like a ghost to the others. “A ghost?” You asked, “Why a ghost?”

“Well, ghosts are invisible. We bring chills down peoples necks, make them feel the cold, but they don’t see us. We see them just fine. It’s almost like standing behind a two-way mirror. A thin sheet separates us that is impossible to break through. It looks like regular paper, but has the strength of iron.”

After a little more discussion, you dozed off. I laughed at this, kinda rude, but I liked you. You had a spunk and energy I had never seen before, it was mystifying. Weeks passed and eventually, you trusted me enough to show me to your little reptilian friend. Didn’t like me back then, sure as hell don’t like me now. He just didn’t trust me, and I couldn’t even attempt to ride him without getting thrown off. Meh, who needs a dragon when you can fly normally? 

After a few months passed I decided to take you somewhere. A place that meant a lot to me……

Home. 

I-I don’t know why exactly, but it felt like something I needed to do. I needed to let you know I wasn’t just some hippie-dippie spirt, but that I had been an actual person. My family was long gone by that point, either moved far away or somewhere I’d rather not think about. I remember freezing the ice extra thick so you’d be fine, but I don’t think you noticed. What had caught your eye was the wooden marker at the back of the lake. A cross with my name an age, well, what age I used to be. Not exactly seventeen years old now am I?  
I couldn’t look at it. Couldn’t look at the rotten, dried flowers or the pair of decaying ice skates hung from it. You’d think I’d have gotten over it sooner but not a chance. Death isn’t exactly an easy thing to get a grip on.

“So what you’re telling me is that my only friend in the world is pretty much an ice zombie?”

Not exactly the most comforting phrase in the world but hey, I’ve never been one for sappy people. We laugh and laughed, a strange thing to do a gravestone, much less your own gravestone, but it felt really good. It was nice you didn’t care I assume.

 

Okay, don’t chew me out for being cheesy here, but the months after we got back were the best since I froze. You were a master at flying and we’d race across the sky together, soaring over the Vikings while they slept. We explored Berk together, every nook, every cranny was ours to roam since no one came out here in winter. We’d laugh. We’d sing, sleep under the stars even in the snow. 

It just made the stars even more beautiful. Pardon me for getting all poetic here, but its so weird how we have to suffer through things to see the same things at their best, see their full potential and beauty. I never suffered with you though, I knew you were beautiful the moment I saw you I’m happy to boast. Oh god that was disgusting, forgive me Hiccup.

It was on one of these nights were the most suprising thing happened. We were laying back, giggling about some stupid pun I’d made when you turned and look me, straight in the eyes. Scared that I’d done something wrong, I started blabbing apologies. “Did I do anything I’m so sorry blahblahblah.”

But nope, nothing wrong, something right in fact, because you leaned over, and kissed me. Just something gentle, incase I would have pushed you away, but I didn’t. There was this weird feeling spreading through me, no not some weird pervy thing I swear, but that same warm I’d felt when we first met. Or rather, when I’d first stalked you, but lets not dwell on details.

After that night things just seemed… right. 

Cheesey, again I know but bear with me, thing is getting harder to write. 

Spring, then summer rolled around and I couldn’t stick around as often anymore. Berk is insanely hot in summer, not a very good place for winter spirits. I should have stayed, I really, really should have stayed. (at this point in the letter, it was noted by the observer that the yellowed paper was covered in dried tears)

I should have talked you out of chasing after your dumbass father and clan, or at least been there to protect you damn it, I should have been there! Gah, sorry.

When I got back for a visit, the island was empty except for the elderly and young. I grew frantic, you were nowhere to be found and for all I knew that meant nothing good. I was right.

You’d chased after your father and went against that stupid fuc- sorry. Oh god I still remember it, every moment. I’d heard some of the elders talking about bad signs, and how they shouldn’t have left today. I knew immediately what they meant, you talked about that place a lot. 

When you and that girl went there, I was following behind, making sure she didn’t do anything dumb. I knew the place so I flew there as fast as I could, I needed to make sure you were ok, needed to protect you and help you in any way I could. Stupid idea, what’s a frost spirit against a monster dragon after all? Didn’t matter though, I was just a tad too slow, just a bit behind. 

You always beat me at racing.

I was there just in time, just in time to see that final fireball swallow you and toothless whole, watched it sear your flesh, make your skin bubble and oh god the screams. I hear them so often, every time I see even the smallest spark of flame. Toothless tried to protect you but it was no use, you were too far gone. When you landed, I flew right through everyone, I needed to see you, I couldn’t believe what had just happened. Not my Hiccup, not my brave, idiotic, dork of a boyfriend, anyone but you.

I ignored your father, the way I chose to see it is that it was all his fault for being stupid enough to think he could kill the mother of all dragons when he couldn’t even defend a village from a few small.

I did all I could to ease the pain, you were in a lot of it. Chilled the worst burns so they wouldn’t hurt, but I knew it wouldn’t be long. No one survives something like that. Not even someone has extraordinary as you. You di- died on that rocky beach, looking into my eyes and listening to your father and tribe wail. You shouldn’t have died like that, you deserved to live to an old age, have kids, to be remembered as the boy who tamed the dragons, not the boy who was murdered by the beasts he called friends.

Ironic how one of us passed from freezing, one from burning. We always were an odd pair. 

They buried you in the oasis place where you found Toothless, it was a grand funeral, tumulus and everything. I was the last one standing there with the exception of Toothless, trying not cry, and failing miserably if I might add. That warmth you’d given me had faded completely, I felt colder than ever. I guess it was because of this, Berk was nothing but a solid block of ice that winter, couldn’t control it. I was so… angry at everything. Everyone including myself was to blame for your death, it was their fault I could no longer look in your sparkling eyes, their fault you couldn’t stick your tongue out at me when I tried to count all your freckles, all their fault. 

I felt like shit, I mean, what use is a guardian if he can’t even protect one person?

I begged the Moon to bring you back, you’d make an excellent guardian, and we’d be together, but my prayers were unanswered.   
Toothless sits by your grave everyday, he never moves. It amazing how long those beasts live. 

When I’m done writing this, I’m gonna leave it here, maybe somehow you can see it and know this one thing Hiccup.

I love you.

Always have, and god help me if I ever forget that I did. You were my love, best thing that could have ever happened to me. And I miss you, so much.

I remember hearing a story that the spirit of a dead person is tied to their grave, that the reason people are haunted is that the spirit is angry that no one visits them anymore. I’ll do my damnest to make sure that never happens to you, that you never get lonely. I’m here, I’ll always be here for you.

I love you.

 

Your Dearest,

Jack

(This letter was found in a box by an old abandoned grave in a small forgotten island by archeologists searching for Viking treasure. The runes on it were old and barely translatable. It is estimated the paper is over three hundred years old. It should also be noted that the site was recorded as the coldest spot on the island, and an odd reptilian skeleton was found beside it. No known skeleton has matched it, and it was decided to leave them as they seemed frozen to the ground, despite it being mid-july.)


End file.
